Did you hear that boom?
by insert funny username here
Summary: when a seemingly innocent threat takes a step too far, can zoey save herself, forgive Lalna and get over the loss of her best friend? rated T for language and fluff
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis:  
What happens when a seemingly innocent threat takes a step too far?  
Authors ramblings: it sucks. rated T for 2 uses of mild language.

* * *

*BOOM*

Lewis heard a crash and the smashing of glass as the crystal chest Duncan was holding suddenly hit the ground like a thousand plates falling from a shelf,  
"Dammit, Duncan!" he yelled.  
"No…" Duncan whispered. He started to fly in the direction of Blackrock hold,  
"Duncan!" screamed Simon, "get back your arse back here! There's work to do! Jaffas to make! You need to-"  
"He's gone, friend. I think there's something he needs to do; something important"  
"What could be more important than making Jaffas?"  
"Who else on this island could set up an explosive like that?"  
"Good point…" He reasoned, and in a small voice added, "Sjin or Rythian?"  
"Well he flew over there," Lewis motioned to the vague direction of Blackrock, "so I guess Rythian."

* * *

*ZOEYS P.O.V*

"Ah it's beeping! Fishton, it's beeping! Fish- Oh.. Ah…I-Oh…. Ah.. Oh… Crikey! Rythian! It's a shame Rythian's not here…. Rythian, I miss you. Rythian, I need you right now- nuke's about to explode. Rythian-"

*BOOM*

As I lay there in the rubble, all I could here was the intense ringing in my ears that seemed to be both deafeningly loud yet eerily silent at the same time. I blinked a few times and as my vision came into focus, i could just make out a small shape in the corner of my eye. As the shape got larger I realized it was coming towards me. A sudden wave of hope surged over me and I prayed silently that this shape was a person who could help me. I tried to speak, to call for help, but when I opened my mouth to speak, a dry rasping sound came out. I realized that I wouldn't be shouting or even speaking any time soon so I lay and waited.

As the shape came closer still, I realized that it was indeed a person, though not one I had intended to see so soon. It was Lalna.

I was torn up inside- on one hand I needed help. Now. But on the other hand, I couldn't ask him for help and trust his to keep his word. No, I would get out of this myself. I tried to move my right arm but horror struck me, as I realized, "it's gone," I whispered in a hoarse voice. Now I had no choice but to be helped by him.

I was about to try to call out to him, when I saw something unexpected. He started to walk left; towards the shore. I followed his gaze until my eyes fell upon another shape. Except this time it wasn't just a shape.

It was Rythian.

* * *

Ooohhh… cliff hanger. Thanks for reading. Sorry it's so bad lol feedback welcome (especially criticism).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: salvation

* * *

Authors ramblings: I'm going to stop saying how bad my stuff is. It cant be fun to read! Also, I know that Zoey really does like everyone and wouldn't have this attitude towards Lalna but whateverJ. Now without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

Lalna slowly started to walk towards Rythian. A scene started to play out in my head; he would walk closer to him, Rythian would jump up, Lalna with the katar and then come to search for me. But at the back of my mind knew that wouldn't be the case and as Lalna progressed ever closer to the once mighty mage, my suspicions were confirmed. I lone tear trickled down my cheek. Rythian, my master, my friend, my love, was dead.

I silently watched as Lalna stopped by Rythian's lifeless body, then started to walk towards the dense forest. I wanted to scream, to shout, to move, to do something to get his attention but I couldn't. My body was so weak from the explosion, that the only thing I could do was gently sob to myself. This carried on for what felt like hours, but in reality was just a few minutes, until my hope was re-ignited at the sight of Lalna returning to the site of Rythian's dead body. I observed the scene with a torrent of emotions swirling inside of me, as Lalna gently started to rest red, yellow and indigo flowers onto the body of the lifeless mage. When he had finished, I watched with curiosity as he stood back for a moment. He seemed to show sorrow as he looked from at the crater and even more so when he looked down at Rythian. This confused me a lot; this was what he wanted… wasn't it?

*LALNAS POV*

I looked down at the lifeless body of Rythian, then at the burning remains of Blackrock Hold. I didn't know this would happen. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want this to happen. 'the worst part is, Zoey is gone,' I thought.

Except maybe she wasn't! there was a spark in my heart as, when I turned to leave, I saw a flash of bright red! I turned and looked in that same direction and saw her. I held her gaze for a few brief moments before her eyelids fluttered shut. I ran towards her before dropping to my knees and checking her pulse "she's alive!" I said aloud' "thank Notch!" But I needed to get her out of here. Now. I quickly re-positioned myself to lift the boulder currently threatening to crush her. As I started lifting I realized the true difficulty of the task at hand- it was making my muscles burn in what I could only describe as agony, but this made me realize how much pain Zoey must have been in and just strengthened my resolve to lift this boulder off of her. I struggled endlessly with this seemingly impossible task until I had a sudden burst of energy! I groaned slightly as I lifted to boulder high up and threw it away, but as I did so I noticed something. It was something so subtle that I could've sworn that it was my imagination. I saw a light purple hue that appeared to be leaving my fingertips. I glanced over to where the mage was lying and saw a slight violet haze fading away from him. Despite the current situation, I smiled subtly. It seemed the old wizard had a last bit of magic left in him.

* * *

Authors note: good old Rythian! He's there for her until the end! Next chapter out soon :)


	3. questions

Authors note: Sorry for the delay! I know I haven't uploaded in like a year! Now I could make a string of excuses about how I had writers block then I was away for summer and then busy studying and then starting my GCSEs, but I'm not. Because me not uploading is entirely my fault and for that, I apologise. This next chapter may be a bit fluffy, but I don't really know because I never plan these things. The beginning of this is still Lalnas p.o.v.

* * *

I lifted her up bridal style -it was the easiest way- and flew her back to my castle. I flew through the door and straight up to my room. I laid her down onto the bed and started to try and move some of her hair out of her face but in doing so, I began to really notice the amount of dirt and grime that covered her skin. I hurried to the bathroom to grab a wet wash cloth.

After wiping a majority of the dirt off, I sat down on a stool next to her, periodically checking her breathing and pulse. This carried on for what could have been anywhere between 2 and 22 hours and I wouldn't have known the difference, I was so focused Zoey. I finally decided that she was stable when I saw light starting to flood in through the glass windows. I tiptoed across the room so as not to wake her, slowly made my way towards the teleporters and onto the ground floor. I soon busied myself in cooking breakfast. As I started to place pork chops In my furnace, I realized how ravenously hungry I had become. As I threw a couple more pork chops into it, I started to contemplate how much time had passed since found her. I'd left before my lunch break and the sun had just risen to it must have been… let me think… at least 19 hours! And if I'm this hungry, then poor Zoey must be feeling painfully weak!

The food was soon cooked and I brought it up on two plates. As I entered my room I saw Zoey, her head propped up I on a pillow, staring right at me with eyes that conveyed messages. I watched, silent as her expression changed from one of fear, to one of curiosity and, finally, one of confusion.

***ZOEYS POV***

I opened my mouth to speak- hundreds of questions were swimming round my mind like a hurricane. Where am I? Why am I here? Why is Lalna here? Did he save me? Why would he do that?- but my throat was parched. Realisation flooded his features as he exclaimed, "you must be so thirsty!" he ran out of the room - placing 2 plates onto the floor- and emerged a few minutes later with a tall glass of water with ice floating around the surface in it. He held it out to me and I took it timidly. The sheer weight surprised my so much that I nearly dropped it onto the floor, the explosion had left me so weak that even the simplest things seemed difficult. I carefully considered my options; I was too weak to leave here, I probably would be dead if not for Lalnas' help. But what if it was all a clever ruse, what if he wanted to kill me now? What if he was planning something? What if the drink was spiked? What if- my thoughts were cut short by Lalnas' voice, "it's fine , I'm only trying to help you. Besides, without water you'll die!" I knew he was right, but still I was apprehensive, Lalna saw this and started pleading me! "Please Zoey! Just drink! Or else you'll die! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Please don't die! I'll never be able to forgive myself!" I was shocked at this sudden change in character! Reluctantly, I took a small sips of the ice cold drink, and I can honestly say that water has never tasted so good. I gratefully took another, longer sip before clearing my throat,  
" So how are you feeling?" Lalna asked.  
"Fine, why?" I replied, smiling.  
"B-but… There was… explosion… three nukes… how are you so… OK?!"  
"ha! Three nukes! I eat nukes for breakfast! Well, not literally, that would be weird. But that," I pointed to the plates of pork, " is something I won't eat,"  
"What, why?" Lalna asked, puzzled,  
"vegetarian," I replied, simply.

*** LALNAS' POV***

"Uhh, OK" I responded and hurried to find some bread. I was just trying to process this new information. How the hell was Zoey still alive?! And not jut alive, she was absolutely fine! She was energetic! And excited! And happy! And beautiful! And fun! And- Wait what!? I shook my head vigorously to try and remove those thoughts from my mind. She probably hates me! And she may never get over Rythian. And- Oh my goodness, how would she react when I tell her that Rythian is dead? Does she already know? She must have seen him. Now she'll never forgive me.

I felt a lump forming in my throat. Tears started to well up as- Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT! I don't have feelings for her. I don't love her. She's only here until she's well. She- I had to stop myself again, I was going off on a tangent, "get bread. Feed Zoey." I said aloud. I started rummaging through a chest and, luckily, I had three loaves of bread and two shiny, red apples.

When I returned to my room, I paused, taking a few moments to contemplate my earlier thoughts; why was I thinking about Zoey in that way? I shook my head again. It wasn't important. I entered to see Zoey looking at my book shelf. She was tracing her fingers over the bold lettering of the spines. She even took a few off the shelf, balancing them on her severed arm (which, by the way, she was completely unfazed by, amazingly). One she looked particularly interested in was called 'Two Of A Kind'. It was about how magic and science can be used together to create truly astonishing things.

" I like that one too," I finally spoke up after about five minutes of watching her.  
I had obviously startled her, as she dropped to book, "sorry!" she apologized, flushing scarlet while reaching for the book.  
"It's OK, here's your breakfast." I placed it down on the bed before sitting on the stool. She looked so cute when she blushed. I shook my head again.  
"what's wrong?" Zoey asked, worried, " I'm sorry about the book,"  
"It's not that, I reassured her, "It's nothing." I said

*** ZOEYS' POV***

Something was up, Lalna was concerned about something and that, in turn, concerned me. I brushed it off as being something unimportant and bit into my apple. It was the best thing I have ever tasted.

* * *

I have made a vow to myself. I will update every Saturday from now on, same goes for my other fic ("Come Dine With Yogscast" (shameless advertising lol)). I have an idea as to where the story is going to go but if there's anything you really want to see between the two then leave it in the reviews section!


End file.
